NL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019
2019 marks the fifth ever newLEGACYinc Royal Rumblethon and for the second marathon in a row it will benefit the Canadian Cancer Society through the Fighting Back event. This event looks forward in crowning the third Royaliest of Rumbles Champion after previous winners in Jimmy Uso and Christian. The line-up for the 2019 Marathon looks very exciting and brings a lot games back that were excluded from the 2017 marathon like Day of Reckoning 2, Virtual Pro Wrestling 2, and Survivor Series, as well as brings a lot of games into the marathon for the very first time such as WWE 2K18, WWE 2K19, Wrestling Revolution 3D, and Fire Pro Wrestling World. There will be 30 Royal Rumble Matches across 30 unique video game titles; however, only one will win and be able to refer to himself as The Royaliest of Rumbles Champion. Matches nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 1: WWE 2K16 Winner: '''Haku nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 2: WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006 '''Winner: '''Doug Basham nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 3: WWE Legends of Wrestlemania '''Winner: '''Big John Studd nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 4:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 '''Winner: '''Batista nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 5: WWE Smackdown vs. Raw '''Winner: '''Undertaker nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 6: Smackdown!: Just Bring It '''Winner: '''Jeff Hardy nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 7: Smackdown!: Here Comes the Pain '''Winner: '''Rob Van Dam nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 8: Smackdown! 2: Know Your Role '''Winner: '''Bull Buchanan nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 9: Virtual Pro Wrestling 2 '''Winner: '''Chris Jericho nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 10: WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011 '''Winner: '''Vance Archer nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 11: Wrestling Revolution 3D '''Winner: '''Slow Mo (Big Show) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 12: Wrestling MPire Remix '''Winner: '''Stuart Reiner (Scott Steiner) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 13: WWF Attitude '''Winner: '''Goldust nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 14: Survivor Series '''Winner: '''Kurt Angle nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 15: WWF Smackdown! '''Winner: '''Big Show nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 16: Smackdown!: Shut Your Mouth '''Winner: '''Chris Jericho nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 17: Wrestling Revolution 2D '''Winner: '''Voodoo (Papa Shango) nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 18: WWF RAW (SNES) '''Winner: '''Doink the Clown nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 19: ECW Anarchy Rulz '''Winner: '''Justin Credible nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 20: WrestleMania 2000 '''Winner: '''Al Snow nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 21: WWE 12 '''Winner: Michael Cole nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 22: Fire Pro Wrestling World Winner: Bret Club nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 23: WWE 13 Winner: Chainsaw Charlie nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 24: WWE 2K18 Winner: Rhyno nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 25: WWE 2K14 Winner:The Rock nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 26: WWE Day of Reckoning Winner: Christian nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 27: WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2007 Winner: Trevor Murdoch nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 28: WWE Day of Reckoning 2 Winner: Dupree nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 29: WCW/nWo Thunder Winner: Scott Steiner nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 30: WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2008 Winner: Mark Henry nL Royal Rumble Marathon 2019 Match 31: The Royaliest of Rumbles Winner: Scott Steiner